Wesley and love
by CardassianPrincess
Summary: A variation on "Suddenly Human" with a lot of changes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a combination of "Suddenly Human" and my wacko imagination. I don't understand why people don't like Wesley, he's a great character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: The Next Generation.**

**Note: this may come along slowly because of "Love Born from Tragedy", my current fanfic. I HAVE NO KNOLAGE OF STAR TREK DOORS WHATSOEVER. Also, I don't know much about radiation therapy. Don't kill me.**

"Captain, a small vessel has appeared on the scanners." Data said.

"Magnify." Jean-luc ordered.

A cardassian ship was drifting out in the vaccume.

"Deanna, are there any life signs aboard?" he asked.

"One, and its fading." She replied.

**Theme song brake**

The away team de-materialized on the cardassian spacecraft.

Beverly looked around and spotted a young girl laying face up by the ship's controls.

She rushed over to her while worf checked the ship for damage.

"There's heavy radiation somewhere in here, most likely sabotage." He said.

"Then we should get out of here fast. Where did Dr. Crusher go?" Will said.

"Over here, commander. There's an injured cardassian over here."

Beverly tapped her communicator. " Transporter room two, One Cardassian female to beam up. Trauma team, stand by for radiation burns." She said.

"Dr. Crusher, we have to get out of here, otherwise we'll get affected too." Will said.

Beverly nodded and tapped her communicator again. "beam us up!" she exclaimed.

**Uh, commercial brake?**

"Dr. Crusher to captain, the girl's recovering from radiation therapy." Beverly said in to her communicator.

"Stand by, I'm on my way." Jean- luc replied.

A few minutes later, the turbolift doors opens and Jean-luc walked out and over to Beverly.

"how is she doing?" he said.

The girl was about 15 and beautiful for a cardassian, with dark blonde hair and light grey skin, despite the burnt tissue on her cheeks and neck.

"Not bad, even though she was heavily affected by the radiation."

The girl's eyes opened slightly to reveal dark grey pupils.

Jean-luc moved closer to the bed.

"I'm Captain Jean-luc Picard of the starship Enterprise." He said.

The girl opened her eyes fully and sat up. "What exactly happened to me?" she said. "I remember thee romulans beaming aboard my ship. One grabbed me before I could do anything, and the other two rushed over to the engines with one holding a black container."

"Probably to sabotage you're your engines and install radioactive items." Jean-luc said. "we'll show you to your quarters now. Later we'll have some questions for you."

"What's your name?" Beverly asked.

"Aminta." The girl said as she slid out the bed.

"Well, Aminta, follow me!" Beverly said as she walked toward the door.

**Well, that's chapter one! Chapter two should be up very soon, if not already. Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: four periods stand for those times in Star Trek where they switch from scene to scene without a commercial brake or theme song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.**

Aminta looked around in amazement as Beverly led her through the Enterprise.

"I think it's outstanding that so many people can live in space." She said.

Beverly smiled. "We manage." She said as they arrived at Aminta's quarters.

"Here you are, Aminta. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Dr. Crusher." Aminta said as she walked inside.

Beverly smiled again and walked to engineering.

…**.**

"Wesley!" Beverly said as she walked over to him.

"Yes?" He replied, looking up from the console.

"In case you haven't heard, we just treated a young cardassian with radiation therapy." She said. "When you're off duty, I'd like you to go see her. Her name's Aminta, and she's about your age."

"Ok, I'll do that." Wesley said, turning back to his work.

"Great!" Beverly said as she walked out of the room.

"A Cardassian girl about your age?" Geordi said. "How come engineering is never informed?"

Wesley shrugged. "No idea."

…**.**

"Enter!" Aminta said as the door buzzed.

Wesley walked in.

Aminta got off her chair and walked over to greet him.

"I'm Wesley Crusher."He said, looking rather shy. "My mom said I should I meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Wesley. I suppose you know my name?" Aminta said, smiling.

"Yeah. I was told." Wesley said. "It's Aminta, right?"

"Yes." She said.

"why don't you come with me to the holodeck sometime? I made a program last week in my spare time." Wesley asked, starting to blush.

Aminta nodded. "That would be great, Wesley."

"Great. Oh, and please call Wes. All my friends do." He said.

"All right, Wes, I'll do that." Aminta replied.

"I got to go. Dinner's soon, and Mom will kill me if I'm late." Wesley said.

"Ok, bye. See you later." She said with hint of sadness in it.

"Bye, Aminta!" Wesley said as he walked out.

"Well, how did that go?" Geordi said when Wesley was out of Aminta's quarters.

"Geordi? Have you been eavesdropping?" Wesley said, alarmed.

"yes, and I think you like her." Geordi teased.

"I do not, well, yes I do, but as a friend!" Wesley exclaimed.

"Inviting her to a holodeck? That would make a good impression."

"well, I – oh, with all due respect, Geordi, please shut up!" Wesley said.

Unfortunately, Beverly happened to be coming to tell her son to get over to her quarters for dinner.

"WESLEY! I don't want to here that coming from you!" she half-yelled.

"Oh, don't worry, Mrs. Crusher. I deserved that." Said Geordi.

"Oh? And how did you?" Beverly said with an evil grin.

"Well,…" Geordi said.

"Geordi!" Wesley whispered.

"A secret, have we?" said Beverly.

"Well, because I'm Wesley's friend, I think I'll it to him to tell you."

"I'll fish it out sometime, remember that, Wes." Beverly said.

"Um, thanks, I guess." Wesley replied.

"Now, come on, Wesley. Dinner time." she said.

**REVEIWS WELCOME!**


End file.
